Kaiba’s Revolution
by Leena-and-Earlie
Summary: (Yu-Gi-Oh! / X-men Evolution crossover) After having his soul freed Kaiba has a new outlook on life. After moving to Bayville to get away from Pegasus, he finds a great group of friends and a girl that opens his heart. *HELP!*
1. Prolog

Kaiba's Revolution

By Leena

Prolog

Seto Kaiba's POV

Sitting here in the dark Shadow Realm wasteland, I realize all the wrongs I've done in my life. My first wrong was to my adoptive father who took Mokuba and me from the orphanage. Sure he was hard on me, but I was his heir. He wanted to make sure his company was taken care of. Of course I was not entirely to blame for what happened next. He pushed me too hard so I threatened to push him, literally. It was a several story drop and he had a heart attack thinking I would do it. The sad thing was at the time I would have.

My next wrong was to Yugi and his friends. They never did anything bad to me but I was too obsessed with disposing of the fourth Blue Eyes White Dragon to care about whose feelings I was stepping all over. Sure, Yugi beat me but I had no right to rip up his grandfather's card. Now that I think about it I feel guilty for what I did to his Grandfather's card, I wonder if he would except one of mine. No, he said he wouldn't sell it because it was given to him by a friend. Now I wish I had friends. No one will miss me now that I'm gone. Everyone will be happy. Pegasus will gain control of my company, my associates will be filthy rich and Yugi and his friends won't have to deal with me anymore. The only one that ever cared for me was my brother, Mokuba. Which brings me to my next wrong.

I failed Mokuba. I tried so hard to get him back. I know it was wrong to leave him in the first place but sense my defeat to Yugi I have been looking at things differently and I needed to go away to think. As soon as I got to Duelist Kingdom I went straight to Pegasus and to get him back I had to defeat him but to earn the privilege to even duel him I had to beat Yugi. I pushed back my fears of loosing to him again and I challenged him and he agreed. I had the perfect strategy and an almost unbeatable combo, but in the end Yugi found a way to beat me, but I couldn't let him. I risked my life in that duel hoping he would surrender, and he did. I won. Not fairly, but life isn't fair. I had no choice. The trouble came when I dueled Pegasus. It was like he knew what was in my hand and deck. He beat me easily. He took my soul too. Now I can't save Mokuba. I guess I'm stuck here for eternity to think what I could have done to save him.

Then, at that moment a strange sensation came over me and I noticed I was back in my body.

"Wh-what happened," I asked.

"Yugi just saved your butt, that's what happened," said the distinctive voice of Joey Wheeler.

"Where's Mokuba?" I asked, my brain finally registering that if I was out of the Shadow Realm, he probably was too.

"He's in the other room with Téa and Tristan. They're cleaning up the scratches on his arms and legs," Yugi said politely. At that moment, Mokuba came running through a door to my right and I sighed in relief. He was all right. I opened my arms and Mokuba ran right into them

"Big Brother! You're okay!" he shouted as he ran into my arms.

"Are you okay, Mokuba?" I asked him, hoping the answer was yes but liking the answer I got just as much.

"I'm fine as long as you're here," he said, burrowing his head deeper into my arms.

"Okay let's get out of this dump," I said to Mokuba, smiling. "Just wait outside and I'll be there in a moment.

"Yugi," I asked after Mokuba had left the room, "how, exactly, did you save us?"

Yugi looked uncomfortable for a moment then he smiled and said

"I defeated Pegasus and wagered my Millenium Puzzle to get your, Mokuba, and Grandpa's souls back," Yugi said. I suddenly remembered the guilt I had earlier felt about ripping up his grandfather's Blue Eyes White Dragon card.

"Yugi, I am very sorry for what I have done to you and your friends in the past. Is there anything I could do to make it up to you." After I said that I heard Joey whisper to Bakura, 'Where are da pods? This definitely ain't Kaiba.'

"It's alright, you were just trying to help your brother like I was trying to help my Grandpa," Yugi said sensibly.

"I know Yugi, but before that. I feel terrible about what I did to your grandfather's Blue Eyes White Dragon card. Would you except one of mine?"Again I heard Joey whisper, 'What did dat place do ta Kaiba? He's about ta give Yugi a Blue Eyes!'

"Kaiba, I couldn't take one of your Blue Eyes, even Pegasus knew how much they meant to you."

"Well the least I could do is give you a ride home," I said, then smiled.

After we all piled into the helicopter and had a crowded ride home they said their good byes and headed home. When Mokuba and I reached our house I announced we both were moving to America to get away from Pegasus, and Mokuba, surprisingly was very happy about this. So after a week we packed all our things and made a new KabiaCorps branch in America, after firing the head board that tried to get me killed. So we moved to Bayville, New York where both of our lives started over.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! and X-men Evolution do not belong to me. It belongs to some guy in Japan.


	2. New School, New Rules

Kaiba's Revolution

Chapter 1: New School, New Rules

"Mokuba, get up! You don't want to be late for your first day of school, do you?" Seto Kaiba called to his little brother. They were now living in a new house in America. After Yugi had freed both their souls by beating Pegasus, Kaiba took his brother as far away from that lunatic, Pegasus, as possible. His company KaibaCorps moved with them. Though the company was not as successful here because Duel Monsters wasn't as popular, he was still richer than most everyone in the small town of Bayville where they now lived. After getting his soul back he decided it was time for a change. He didn't want to be mean and cold hearted. He wanted some friends, people he could trust. Friends like Yugi had. People who supported you. He didn't want to live his life alone.

Over the summer and while the house (more like mansion) was being built he had Mokuba tutored while he got KaibaCorps up and running. But now that everything was settled down both he and Mokuba were returning to public school. He tried to get Mokuba in the only private school around, the Xavier Institute, but after a test he was rejected. Why? He didn't know, but they'd just have to make the best of public school. 

"Coming, Big Brother," Mokuba yelled down to him. He then came running down the stairs with his new backpack slung over his shoulder. "All ready to go. I'll be in the limo," Mokuba said as he ran past Seto. Kaiba sighed and walked after his little brother. When he reached the limo he stepped in and told the driver to take them to Mokuba's school first because it started before his. During the ride there, there was an uncomfortable silence. Kaiba broke it by asking, "Are you nervous, Mokuba?"

He replied with, "A little. How 'bout you?"

"Not really," answered Kaiba. Actually that was a lie. He was VERY nervous. He didn't like being new at things. At his old school he could act aloof and distanced from everyone else and they would just say 'oh, that's just Kaiba' but now, now he was the new one at school. He was no longer the all-powerful Seto Kaiba, he was just like everyone else. He also thought it would be good to make a few friends so he wouldn't always be alone like he was in Domino. He envied Yugi and his friends so here he would try to make some. He had never been to an American school before. He didn't know how to act or even how to dress, so he just stuck to his usual long trench coat thing and hoped he didn't stick out too much. He kind of missed his school uniform, 'no one sticks out then.' he thought. When they reached Mokuba's new school, Mokuba jumped out and said, "Bye, Big Brother! See you after school!"

"Bye, Mokuba. Have a good time," he called after him. He told the driver to make his way to Bayville High, where he would now be attending. The closer they got, the more nervous he got. 'Ha! Nervous. Seto Kaiba, nervous. The kids back in Domino would get a kick out of that,' he thought to himself. Then he noticed that they had neared the school and then the limo stopped. He slowly got out and started looking around. He saw that the front of the school was covered with different clusters of students. He also saw many of these groups were starring at him. 'I guess not to many people ride to school in limos around here.'

When he got out he made his way over to an unoccupied bench where he sat and waited while reading a book. He still received some curious glances but most of the kids had turned back to their groups. A few minutes later a bell rang and everyone started heading towards the school, so he followed them inside. Once in he found his way to the principal's office. Once inside, he got the attention of a short middle aged woman who must have been the secretary.

"Good morning," she greeted him with a smile, "How can I help you?" she asked politely.

"I'm…uh…new here," he managed to get out. 'What's wrong with me?' he thought. 'I never act like this. I'm Seto Kaiba the Duel Monsters Regional Champion. Why am I nervous?'

"What is your name?" the secretary asked.

"Kaiba, Seto Kaiba," he said strongly. He couldn't afford to be a wimp.

"Oh, Mr. Kaiba. I have one of our student guides to show you around for the remainder of the week. You both have similar schedules. Scott, will you come here?" from another doorway a tall dark haired boy wearing sunglasses about his age walked in the room. "Scott this is Seto Kaiba, Seto this is Scott Summers," the secretary introduced. "You boys better get to your classes, oh Seto before I forget, here's you schedule," she said while handing it to him. "Now get to class before you're late." As they walked out of the office Scott asked, "Where'd you come from?" He didn't mean it in a mean way he was just curious about where he lived before that.

"Domino City, Japan," he answered.

"Japan, really?" Scott asked. "You sure have good English."

"Well, I speak five languages fluently but I have know English since I was very young."

"Oh," Scott tried to think of something else to say. 'Seto Kaiba? Where have I heard that name before?' Scott asked himself. 

Kaiba tried to break the silence by asking, "Why do you wear sunglasses indoors?" but his answer was a hurried, "My eyes are sensitive to light." 

"What class do you have first?" Scott asked

"Trigonometry," he said bluntly.

"Oh, me too, but we better get there quick 'cause homeroom is almost over and that's the only class we're excused from." 


	3. New Found Friends

Kaiba's Revolution

Chapter 2: New Found Friends

Seto got through all his morning classes quickly before lunch. After trigonometry, he had public speaking, like he needed that class. When you're the CEO of an entire corporation, you have to be very good at speaking in public. Then he had chemistry, which wasn't so bad because he already knew most of what they were teaching. And his last class before lunch was physics where he met up with Scott again after splitting up after trigonometry. After physics, Scott offered for him to sit with him and his friends. He was about to say no and sit alone like he always had before but he remembered how he wanted to make friends and since he didn't have anywhere else to sit he agreed. They sat down at a table already occupied by a tall redhead, a dark haired German boy, a blonde African American boy, a Goth looking girl with a white streak in her brown hair, who he remembered from physics class, and a very cute brunette with her hair pulled up in a ponytail with a few strands hanging down. "Hey guys, you don't mind if Seto sits with us today, do you? He's new here," Scott told the group.

"We don't mind as long as he's not part of the brotherhood," the blonde boy said.

"The brotherhood?" Seto asked apparently confused.

"Ignore him," the Goth girl said in a southern accent. "He's always runnin' his mouth."

"Go ahead sit down," the redhead told him, "You're welcome to sit with us whenever you want. By the way, I'm Jean Grey."

"I'm Kurt Wagner, ya remember me from second period, ja?" the German boy said.

"I'm Evan Daniels," the blonde African American boy told him.

"Rogue," the Goth said bluntly.

"I'm Kitty, Kitty Pryde," the cute brunette told him.

"I'm Seto Kaiba," he said. "So, what do you people do around here for fun?"

"Skateboard!" Evan exclaimed.

"Well, I shop," Kitty said shyly.

"Me too," said Jean.

"There's a great movie theater down the street from where we live," Kurt said.

"We?" Kaiba asked confused again.

"Oh, we forgot to tell you, we all live together at the Xavier Institute where we can go more in depth in our studies," Jean exclaimed. "Maybe you can come over to dinner tonight."

"Sorry, I have to work tonight and watch my little brother, Mokuba," Seto answered slightly disappointed. 'These people seamed like they would be nice friends,' he thought, but he was surprised when they looked disappointed as well. Kitty was the first to break the silence.

"You have to work? I have a babysitting job today so it's cool you can't come tonight because I wouldn't be there," she said and then blushed.

"Why don't you all come to my house tomorrow night and have dinner, then I can get to know you all better," he offered.

"We'll ask the professor and tell you tomorrow," Scott said. "What did you do for fun back in Domino?"

"Well, there was this card game every one played called Duel Monsters and I was the Regional Champion," he said hopping he didn't sound like he was bragging.

"Wow, the regional champion, that means you must be really good," Kurt said.

"Have you ever lost?" Kitty asked, somewhat embarrassed about what she was asking.

"Only once, well, twice," Kaiba answered honestly. "But one of them was to the creator of the cards and the only person who ever beat him was the other person that beat me."

"You only lost twice? That means you're really, really good," Evan said.

"Could you teach me to play?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, me too!" Said Evan and Kurt at the same time.

"Uh…Sure, when you come to my house tomorrow. I'll give you some of my extra cards I have doubles of too."

"Wow, you're the coolest!" Evan exclaimed. After he said those words the bell rang meaning lunch was over.

"Oh, hey Scott, what's your next class?" Seto said looking down at his schedule.

"Gym, with Evan, Kitty and Rogue," Scott said.

"Oh, me too," he said trying to sound friendly. "What exactly do you do in gym?"

Disclaimer: Oops! I forgot it last chapter. Oh well I'll say it twice. Yu-Gi-Oh! and X-men do not belong to me. Yu-Gi-Oh! and X-men do not belong to me. There!

Leena


	4. Locker Room Talk

Kaiba's Revolution

Chapter 3: Locker Room Talk

Gym was not all that fun. They played a game called dodge ball, which was kind of pointless because all you did was dodge the ball. The class was split in two, he and Kitty were on one team and Scott, Rogue and Evan were on the other. The teams were even with about fifteen kids on each. He soon learned that he was not very good at the game so he spent most of the period sitting against the wall, but he saw that Scott and his other new friends were very good at this game. It was like they practiced dodging things. Rogue was even using some gymnastic like moves to dodge the ball. Once when she was turning she ran into Scott and they both fell over, but when they got up they were both apologizing and blushing a lot. Even through Rogue's heavy make-up he could see the redness underneath. 'Oh, looks like they like each other,' he thought, later wondering why he noticed or cared. 'They're my friends now. Only the old Kaiba wouldn't care.' Then he turned his attention to Kitty. He thought, 'she looks beautiful out there dodging balls. Where'd that come from? I just met her at lunch, how con I think she is beautiful? I don't even know her.' After gym was over he made his way down to the locker room. When he was done changing Evan came up to him and said, "I think Kitty likes you."

"Really?" he said surprised. No one had really liked him before. Especially not the person he liked.

"Really," Evan said.

"She doesn't already have a boyfriend?" he asked wondering why a girl as pretty as her wouldn't have a boyfriend.

"Nope. She and that jerk, Lance Alvers broke up a few weeks ago," then Evan grinned. "You like her too, don't you?" he didn't wait for an answer. "Go for it man, she digs you."

He smiled and asked, "Where's Scott?"

"Oh, don't worry about him. He's probably on cloud nine because he bumped into Rogue. Sometimes I have to wonder if one of them, or both, do that on purpose because the do that about every other day." Evan replied. "Oh, sorry, gotta go. Gotta get to Social Studies and I can't be late again."

When he got out of the locker room he saw that Scott, Kitty, and Rogue were waiting for him in the hallway. "What the hell took ya so long? If ya moved any slower a glacier woulda beat ya ta class," an annoyed Rogue asked.

"Sorry, I was talking to Evan," he said.

"Oh, if you ever want to get to class on time, you should never wait for Evan. If he's late for one class for the rest of the week he's got detention," Kitty put in. 

"Come on, lest get to English before we're all late," Scott said before they all took of down the hall.

~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! Does not belong to me. I'm just borrowing it.


	5. Computer Class and Kitty

Kaiba's Revolution

Chapter 4: Computer Class and Kitty

The rest of the day at school was great. It turned out Kitty was in all of his afternoon classes. In English he even got to sit right next to her. He spent more of English class looking at her than paying attention to what the teacher was saying. Once he caught Kitty glancing at him but when she saw him she turned away and blushed furiously. After English was Social Studies where he sat next to Scott but still had good view of Kitty. Finally, the last class of the day was computer science.

"Today we are splitting up into pairs since there aren't enough computers for all of you. The pairs are Arcade and Risty, Tarren and Duncan, Seto and Kitty," the teacher said. After that Seto stopped listening. 'I'm with Kitty,' he thought. 'I get to share a computer with Kitty!' he thought. When they got to the computer he pulled out a chair and offered for her to sit in it. She blushed and thanked him quietly. Their assignment was to create a computer program as a team and present it to the class. "You may not get it done at school so you'll have to work with your partner outside of class." When the teacher said that he looked at Kitty and she blushed once again. "Now get to work." The rest of the period they fought over what the program was going to be about. By the time class was over they still hadn't figured out what to do their program on so, "Why don't you come over to my house a few hours before everyone else so we could work on our project before dinner?" he asked.

"Okay, that sounds alright," she answered. After she said okay, he reached into his backpack and pulled out a piece of paper and started writing on it. Then he handed it to her.

"Great, here's my address and phone number so you can call me to confirm dinner tomorrow night. Just call me before five, alright, that's when I have to work."

"Okay, see you later," she called as she ran off. "Bye, Seto!"

Once she was gone he pulled out his cell phone and dilled up his limo driver. "Yes, will you be here in about ten minutes? ……… Good. ……… Yes, but will you park about a block away? ……… Yes, thank you. ……… I'll find you, don't worry," he said then hung up. While he waited he sat at the bench he sat at that morning. Then Scott walked up to him and asked, "Do you need a ride home?"

"Uh, no. My ride's just a little late, but thanks," he replied.

"Oh, see ya tomorrow then."

"Bye," he called after them. A few minutes after they left he got up and walked a block to where the limo was parked. He then told the driver to go to Mokuba's school to pick him up. When they got there, Mokuba said goodbye to his friends and hopped right in the limo. "How was your day?" he asked his ecstatic brother pretty much knowing what he was going to say.

"Today was great! I made a bunch of new friends and I invited all of them over to spend the night!" Mokuba yelled.

"What?! Who said you could invite people to sleep over on a school night?" he asked franticly.

"Just kidding," Mokuba said with a smile. "I invited two of my new friends over to play Nintendo with me for an hour or two."

"Alright, that's fine as long as you all behave for the babysitter tonight."

"Okay, Big Brother, I promise!" After that a thought popped into his head. 'Famous last words." 

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! and X-men Evolution do not belong to me.

(A/N) As you can see I re-uploaded all the chapters and put them in html format. I'm new at this and didn't know who exactly to make my paragraphs show up. Big thanks to setobsessed who kind of told me how to save it right! More chapters soon


	6. Kitty’s Diary and Unexpected Meetings

Kaiba's Revolution

Chapter 5: Kitty's Diary and Unexpected Meetings

Kitty's Diary

__

Dear Diary,

Today was **SO** awesome! Well, it didn't start out so great. In public speaking we had to do a speech in front of the **WHOLE** class. Duh, it's public speaking, but when I got up there I forgot my whole speech! Biology was all right, but in geometry we had this massive pop quiz that I was **SO** not ready for! I hope I didn't flunk. But that was all made up for at lunch when Scott introduced us to the new guy, Seto Kaiba! I know I have heard that name before but I don't really care because he is **SO** hot! Evan said he likes me too! I hope so! Anyway he was in all of my afternoon classes. Also, in gym and English I caught him starring at me! The problem was mostly all I did all day after lunch when I was with him was BLUSH! I bet he thinks I am one of those people that are **SO** easily embarrassed! Well, maybe I am but that's beside the point! Oh! I forgot! In computer science we are doing a project in partners and Seto Kaiba is my partner! He also invited us all over to dinner tomorrow night, but since we have to work on our project he invited me to come over a few hours earlier. I get a few hours alone with Seto! Well I better get going. I have a babysitting job tonight and it's the first time so I should be there extra early!

Your Friend,

Kitty Pryde

When Kitty stopped writing in her diary she got up, quickly brushed her hair and teeth and changed her clothes. Then she as she ran down the stairs she bumped right into Scott. "Hey Scott, can I borrow your car? I have a babysitting job tonight." She had gotten her driver's license a few months ago but hadn't had enough money to buy a car so she was continually borrowing Scott's.

"Maybe," he said in a teasing tone but when he saw her impatient looking face he turned serious. "Yeah, I guess."

"Thanks Scott," she said while running out the door. Before she backed out of the driveway she rummaged through her purse to look for the directions. After she found them she quickly sped out of the driveway towards the house she was supposed to be at. When she finally came to her destination, she looked up to see a mansion larger than the Xavier Institute. The gates were closed so she parked the car on the side of the road and walked over to the intercom and said, "Uh…the babysitter's here," she told it feeling very stupid for how she phrased that statement. 

Then, through the intercom a voice said, "We've been expecting you." At that the gates opened and she walked towards the house. When she reached the door, before she could knock the door opened. A man, apparently the butler, ushered her inside. When he offered to take her coat, and she let him. After that he started explaining to her what would be going on that night. "The master will be gone no later than one AM. The child has invited two friends over for a few hours so during those hours your pay per hour will be tripled. The friend's parents will be here at eight o' clock sharp and Mokuba must be in his room by nine but the lights go off at ten. You have full access to the TV and game room after he is put to sleep, and you will be paid by the master when comes home. I go home in an hour at six. You will have a few minutes to meet him before he leaves. Here he comes now."

When she looked at the person behind the door she gasped. The door opened to show none other than Seto Kaiba.

~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~

Sorry that took so long to post. I kinda got grounded so I haven't been on the net for a while. Thank you to anyone and everyone that has read my story! I f you like it or just want to tell me how much I suck at writing REVIEW! I know this on is short but I'll post another soon to make up for it. Maybe later tonight, I'm almost done. I also changed my name from A. Satoshi to Leena, I hope that doesn't throw anyone off.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and X-men Evolution don't belong to me

**Leena**


	7. Babysitting and Made up Stories

Kaiba's Revolution

Chapter 6: Babysitting and Made up Stories

"Seto?"

"Kitty! What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I'm the babysitter!" she said loudly.

"You two know each other?" the butler questioned.

"Duh," they both said at the same time.

"You are dismissed," Seto said referring to the butler. He turned and left leaving the two of them alone.

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" Kitty asked.

"You were going to find out tomorrow, right?" he said innocently.

"Oh, I remember where I heard your name now! You're Seto Kaiba from KaibaCorps! The youngest CEO of an multinational multibillion dollar company!" Kitty practicly screamed.

"Uh…yes, look Kitty, I have a meeting to get to but when do you have to be home?"

"Two AM is the latest I can be out without getting grounded, and that's just for babysitting."

"Alright, I'll try to come home early so we can talk some more, but in the mean time, this is my brother Mokuba and his friends, Sam and Matt. Guys this is my friend Kitty." Then he leaned closer and said quietly, "They won't be any trouble, I had to bribe them with cookies to get them away from the arcade." Then he turned and hugged Mokuba good bye and said, "Be good all of you, See you when I get home," as he walked out the door.

Once the car was out of the garage the boys turned and ran, to probably the arcade, so she followed close behind. Once there she heard Mokuba ask, "Hey, Kitty, do you want to play?"

"Sure, but you'll have to teach me how. I don't usually play electronic games." So Mokuba, Sam and Matt spent the better part of an hour trying to teach Kitty how to play, and Kitty, being the good student that she was, caught on quickly. By the time the other two boys had to leave she was the one that was winning most of the time. After the other two boys left she turned to Mokuba and said, "You have an hour before you have to be in bed. What do you want to do?"

"Go swimming!" he said excitedly.

"Swimming? Isn't it a little dark out?"

"No! I'll show you!" He said as he turned and ran down the hall. So, again, he followed him after a minute they reached a huge room with a pool inside.

"Wow, an indoor pool," Kitty breathed.

"Yeah, isn't it cool. So can I go swimming?" Mokuba asked nicely.

"Do you usually go swimming right before bed?" She asked to make sure neither of them would get in trouble.

"Sometimes."

"Are you allowed to swim by yourself?" She rephrased her question.

"I wouldn't be by myself. You can swim too!" he said excitedly.

"I don't have a bathing suit," Kitty said calmly. "Would you, or I, get in trouble if you went swimming," she tried once again.

"No."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Well I guess if you get out five minutes before nine and not fuss when you have to get out," she said firmly.

"I promise," he said confidently.

"Alright." So for the next fifty minute she watched Mokuba swim and do tricks off the diving board until it was eight fifty five. "Come on, time to get out," she said strongly.

"Aw, five more minutes?" he asked.

"No, you promised you'd get out with out a fuss. Now, go get changed and then show me where your room is." So after Mokuba got changed he ran down the hall once again and she followed behind him. Finally he stopped in front of the door she guessed was his bedroom and put his hand on a pad like the one they had outside the mansion's gate. Then in a surprisingly human (and female) sounding voice the pad said "Welcome, Mokuba Kaiba," and then the door opened and he walked in. After he was inside he gestured for her to follow. The room was about a large as two master bedrooms put together. He had, what looked like, a queen sized bed and there were shelves and shelves filled with toys. Off to the side there was a private bathroom where Mokuba went and got his pajamas on. When he emerged he jumped on his bed and slid under the covers.

"Come sit down," he said when he looked completely comfortable. So she went and sat down on the edge of his bed. "I can tell my brother really likes you," he said nicely.

"Why is that," Kitty asked, trying not to blush.

"He's never had a friend over to the house before."

"Of course he didn't. You've only been here for a few weeks and you both must have been busy," Kitty said reasonably.

"No, he's NEVER had a friend over."

"Never? Why? He seams like such a nice guy."

"He was always nice to me, but some people thought he was mean or something because he was always working so he didn't have too many friends."

"That's awful," Kitty said, not knowing what else to say.

"But after he got his soul back, he was completely different and nice. He even offered Yugi one of his Blue Eyes!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Wait a minute slow down. How did he get his 'soul back'? Who's 'Yugi'? And what's a 'Blue Eyes'?" Kitty asked. So, Mokuba proceeded to tell a story about Maximillion Pegasus and his 'glowy eye' and Yugi and his 'puzzle thingy' and how Pegasus takes peoples souls. He said that Pegasus had his, his brothers, and Yugi's grandpa's souls locked in this place called the 'Shadow Realm' and the only way he got free way because Yugi wagered his 'puzzle thingy' to get their souls back and beat Pegasus.

"Thanks for telling me all that," she said to humor the boy. "Now you need to go to sleep because it's already ten," she said gently but she saw that he was almost sleeping so she said, "Good night," and turned of the light and walked out the door, which shut immediately behind her. She found her way back to the living room where she sat on one of the huge couches and read a book she brought to wait until Seto got home.

I'm not sure when I'm going to update this again. Not many people are reading this, so if you want me to continue, REVIEW! I know there isn't much of a plot but there will be one in a few chapters. I know Seto is VERY OOC but I don't think that this story would be possible without it. I'm working on the next chapter so it should be done sometime soon. It may be up Monday if I don't get grounded again ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

Leena


	8. Late Night Talks

Kaiba's Revolution

Chapter 7: Late Night Talks

Seto finally returned at a little after midnight and during that time Kitty had finished her book and started looking around the large mansion and hadn't gotten lost yet. When Kitty heard the front door open she hurried back to the front of the house. "Seto, why are you home so early? Weren't you supposed to be out until one?" Kitty asked.

"The meeting ended early so I got back sooner than I thought I would. How was Mokuba?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"He and his friends were great. I hope he was allowed to go swimming while you were gone, but he was absolutely positive that you said it was all right."

"Well, I didn't say he couldn't," he said in a teasing voice, "so I guess it was all right. So what all did you and Mokuba do?"

"We played video games until I started to beat them and Sam and Matt had to leave. Then, Mokuba went swimming until it was almost time for bed and then he told be the funniest story I ever heard and claimed it was true."

"Which one?" Seto asked with a smile knowing that Mokuba loved to tell stories.

"The one with Pegasus and the 'glowy eye'. Your brother has a very over active imagination, doesn't he?" Kitty asked with a laugh.

Seto gulped. That was a true story. "Uh…yeah, sure does," he lied.

"But, he did say another thing I wanted to know if it was true," Kitty started. 'Oh no!' Seto thought. 'He told her I liked her.'

"He said that back in Domino you didn't have any friends. Is that true?" Kitty asked with a sympathetic look on her face. 

"Uh…well…NO! I mean…uh, sorta?" He got out, but when he looked at Kitty's sympathetic face he looked away and said, "Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know," he lied.

"Come on. You know why, tell me," she said softly.

"Well people thought of me as an uncaring egotistical jerk that worked too much."

"Why?" she asked wondering why someone would think about Seto like that.

"Well, maybe 'cause I was?"

"Well," Kitty started, "What brought on this big revolution?"

"After I, I mean, uh, well, just one day I thought that life really sucks living all alone so when we moved here I started over again," he said somewhat honestly. "And back in Domino the only person that ever gave me a chance, I humiliated and manipulated to the point where his friends hated me." He looked down at his shoes, but then his head shot back up and he smiled and said, "Enough about me, what about you?" So the two of them spent the next hour and a half talking and getting to know each other as well as someone that hasn't even known the other person for twenty four hours could until Kitty looked at her watch and saw that it was ten to two.

"Oh, shoot! Sorry Seto, I have to go now! If I'm not home in ten minutes I'll be SO grounded for the next week and I won't be able to go to the dance!"

"What dance?" Seto asked stupidly.

"The dance that's on Friday, two days from now. Didn't I tell you? I guess I didn't," Kitty said really fast.

"Oh, Kitty, before you go, I have to ask you something. Has anyone asked you to the dance?" he asked nervously.

"Not yet," Kitty answered, hoping he would ask her.

"Well would you like to go with me?" he said a little more confidently than before.

"I'd love to," Kitty said enthusiastically.

"Great, see you at school tomorrow!"

"G'night, Seto, " Kitty said, as she ran out the door.

"Good night, Kitty," he said softly to himself, and then ran upstairs feeling like the happiest man on earth.

Earlier at the X-Mansion…

Scott, Evan, and Kurt were watching TV trying to find something they all wanted to watch.

"Come on, let's watch Cartoon network! It's ten o' clock so Dexter is on!" Kurt yelled.

"No way! South Park just started. Who wants to watch a show about a stupid second grade genius?" Evan cried out, loudly.

"Well I don't want to watch a show about a bunch out potty mouth eight year olds!" Kurt argued.

"Settle down we'll find some thing to watch," Scott said calmly. Because Evan and Kurt continued fighting they didn't notice when Scott stopped clicking and starred at the TV. 

Eventually Evan looked over and said, "Keep clicking, who wants to watch the news?"

"Shut up and look," Scott said quietly. Then he heard Evan and Kurt gasp. On the ten o' clock news was the CEO of the multi-national company, KaibaCorps, Seto Kaiba!

~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~

Leena: No one is reviewing!!!!!! Come on people, I won't post another chapter until I get 15 reviews total. Review 15 times if you want I just want to know people are reading this!

Earlie: Review hog. No one's reviewing 'cause you don't have a plot!

Leena: I'm not sure when I get to the real plot but this is the beginning of a plot. 

Earlie: _ Does that even make sense?

Leena: If you've got comments, ideas or just want to tell me how much my story sucks and should be shot and put out of its misery, REVIEW!!! 

Earlie: I vote the last one. Besides you never post stuff.

Leena: I'll try to get the next chapter up before Fall Break is over. (If I get my reviews) For all of you that don't have Fall break it ends November 3. I'm thinking of starting another story so I'll be posting even less often. 

Earlie: If that's possible

Leena: Hey!

Earlie: I'll make sure she gets another chapter up, it's just how long the chapter is that's the problem! But if you don't review even I can't get her to post!

Later!

**Leena**

And for the first time ever ^Earlie^

Earlie: By the way, Nothing belongs to me and the plot belongs to Leena. I'm just here to keep her from going review crazy!

Leena: Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!

Earlie: Come on that's enough!

Leena: One more time 13 is my lucky number! 

Earlie: @_@

Leena: REVIEW!!!!

Earlie: Okay just review to keep her from asking you to review!

Leena: And he says I'm crazy.


	9. Realizations

Kaiba's Revolution

Chapter 8: Realizations 

Kitty walked in the house with an airy mood about her. She felt like she was floating on cloud number nine. Seto Kaiba asked her to the dance. For some reason she thought it was amazing that he actually liked her. It wasn't like guys had never liked her before, just the guys she liked never liked her before. The last boyfriend she had was Lance Alvers and she quickly found he was a big jerk. He was too obsessed with beating the X-men to really spend any time with her. As she made her way to the kitchen to grab a snack before bed she noticed that the light for the kitchen was still on. When she walked in she noticed Scott, Evan, and Kurt sitting there each looking like they would fall asleep any second, but when they saw her walk in they all had a sudden burst of energy and started to all talk at once.

"Slow down!" she said quietly enough not to wake the whole mansion but loud enough for them to hear her over their talking. After they were quiet she said, "One at a time." 

"Okay," Kurt started. "It started tonight when we were all fighting over what to watch on TV. I wanted to watch Dexter but Evan here, wanted to see that stupid show, South Park."

"South Park isn't stupid, its better than Dexter, at least South Park is rated above G," Evan replied. As they continued to argue over which show was better, Kitty turned to Scott for the story.

"Anyway," Scott continued, "While they were fighting about what to watch I was flipping through the channels and on the news was Seto Kaiba! He is the CEO off KaibaCorp!"

"I know," Kitty said calmly.

"How? It was on the ten o' clock news," Scott questioned.

"I talked to him," she answered.

"I thought you were babysitting," Kurt put in after he turned his attention away from Evan and their argument.

"Ooh, someone's in trouble," Evan taunted.

"I am NOT in trouble!" Kitty practicly yelled. "I was babysitting his little brother while he was at some business meeting."

"Oh," Kurt and Evan said in unison.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed," Kitty said, not feeling up to justifying herself to them this late at night. Instead she had to find something to wear to the dance.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Leena: Yay!!!!!!! I got my 15 reviews over night!

Earlie: Come on! We waited all this time for that thing? It's only 404 words!

Leena: Fine, I'll post more, but you people are lucky I wrote this much! I haven't been in a writing mood tomorrow I'm finally, after begging my Mom for weeks, getting the Kaiba Starter Deck in the special tin with 5 booster packs. If any of that info is wrong, blame Earlie!

Earlie: O.o

Leena: Alright since you listened to me babble I'm working on chapter 9. By the way, nothing belongs to me and I wouldn't bother to sue me 'cause after tomorrow I'll be broke.

Earlie: That's for sure! Your gonna drag me to the mall again, aren't you?

Leena: Yep. Just remember, if you like my story, or if you don't like my story, R-

Earlie: I thought you promised not to say the R word.

Leena: You mean REVIEW!!!!!!!!

Earlie: _

Leena: I'll post 9 as soon as it's done and here comes some PLOT!

Earlie: Thank God! This story is really lacking plot so far.

Leena: For all you people that listened to me talk about whatever I've been talking about, I'll tell you what is going on in chapter 9. It may be a while because I promise that it will be at least 2500 words without my talking at the end!

Earlie: So that's what makes you stories seem so long! ^_

Leena: Seto gets a clue about the X-men, maybe even figures it out in that chapter, I'm not sure. And an encounter with Lance Alvers, Kitty's ex. 

Earlie: I'm so happy! It's not just Leena anymore, its Leena-and-Earlie! I get some credit for being a muse! But, I take no blame for the outcome of this story!

Leena: Hey!


	10. Realizations part 2

Kaiba's Revolution

Chapter 9: Realizations part 2

Seto Kaiba awoke to the buzzing of his alarm clock. He rolled over to press snooze again when he realized if he didn't get up now he would be very late. His mind was still fuzzy from sleeping and he stumbled out if bed to get his clothes on. The day before he realized most of all the other kids wore jeans so he decided to get some. He hurried to put them on along with some of the new T-shirts he had also gotten. He felt sort of silly as he glanced at himself in the mirror looking so casual. He grabbed his bag that contained all of the things he needed for school and headed down the stairs towards the kitchen. There he saw Mokuba eating a nice big bowl of some high in sugar kids cereal. Seto glanced at Mokuba before grabbing his coffee and a piece of toast and sitting down at the table. "Hurry up Mokuba," Seto said between sips of coffee, "We have to hurry if we don't want to be late." Mokuba took his last bite of cereal and ran over to his book bag, picked it up and ran over to the door. _Oh man,_ Seto thought_, Mokuba is going to be charged all day_. He walked over to the door where Mokuba was standing and opened it and Mokuba ran over to the limo and jumped right in. Seto followed a little more slowly and got inside and closed the door behind him. He told the driver to take them to Mokuba's school. On the way, Seto decided to ask Mokuba how he liked the previous night. "So, Mokuba, what did you think of last night?"

"It was really fun! Sam and Matt are really cool! And I really liked Kitty. She was really nice. When is she coming over again?" Mokuba asked.

"She and a couple of my other friends are coming over for dinner tonight, okay," Seto told his brother.

"Great!" Mokuba exclaimed. Then he noticed they were almost to his school so he got all his things together and got ready to hop out the door. "Bye Seto!" he called out as he ran to be with his friends before the bell rang to signal the start of school. The limo started to drive towards Bayville High and Seto felt more relaxed than he had the day before. At least today he knew some people and he had an idea of what the day was going to be like. About a block away from his school he asked to limo driver to stop so he wouldn't draw any unneeded, or unwanted, attention to himself. Just because he decided to want some friends didn't at all mean he suddenly wanted to be Mr. Popularity. He, as much as anyone, valued his privacy and didn't need a swarm of people wanting to know his every move. Besides, his life was fairly boring with having to work all the time and all, and he didn't think he would ever be considered the life of the party, he just wasn't that kind of person. When he finally made it to the school grounds he once again saw everyone turn to look at him, but this time he didn't get there in a limo, he just walked like plenty of other people did. Then the whispers began. He wasn't exactly trying to hear them but some people weren't even bothering to whisper. "So, that's Seto Kaiba?" "How did he become the CEO of a company? He's probably not even eighteen." "Didn't he just move here from Japan?"

__

That's strange, he thought, _how do they know all that about me? I didn't tell anyone. Except Kitty, she didn't spread this did she?_

As he made his way through the staring crowd he no longer heard the whispers, finding Kitty was all that mattered. Unfortunately he was fist encountered by Scott, Kurt, and Evan.

"Hey man, why didn't you mention any of this CEO stuff to us yesterday?" Evan asked with a more annoyed look on his face than angry.

"Ja, would have been better hearing from you than the news," Kurt commented, relieving Seto of the idea that Kitty told everyone

"I'm sorry, I guess I should have told you yesterday, but I figured I'd tell you when you came to dinner. You're still coming right?" He asked suddenly wondering if they changed their minds about being friends.

"Of course we are," Scott said calmly, "we just wanted to know, that's all."

"Oh," Seto replied sounding relieved, " have you seen Kitty?" he asked hoping to see her before class stared.

"Um, I think I saw her that way man" Evan replied pointing to the left.

"Thanks," Seto said before hurrying in the direction of Evan's finger. Seto spotted Kitty in the distance and was hurrying towards her hoping to catch her before the bell rang before a hand reached out and pulled him to the side of the school building. Seto turned to see if he knew the person but this was a complete stranger to him.

"Do I know you?" he asked trying not to offend the boy.

"You're about to," the other boy said before sending a fist a Seto's face. "I'm Lance Alvers, Kitty's real boyfriend!"

Leena: Yeah!!!! Chapter nine is DONE!!!!

Earlie: Finally! It's been, like a year since you did anything to this story. I thought you were going to give up on it.

Leena: Actually, I was but then I re-read all my 69 wonderful reviews and I decided I would keep on writing it!

Earlie: mutters Leena and her reviews.

Leena: anyway I have a favor to ask any of you readers out there. The next chapter (not part of the story) is detected to you. I thanked every one who wrote a review and I just want to ask you to not skip over it and appreciate me appreciating you!

Earlie: You never make sense do you?


	11. Thank you

I know I haven't written in along time and I didn't even have the decency to come up with an excuse but I apologize to all of you that actually like my story. I will continue to work on it and I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter but I can't promise speedy posts on this thing. Anyway I want to thank all of the wonderful people that reviewed my story individually in order!

****

Sailor Hobbit- Yay! My first reviewer! I changed to html right after I learned how!

****

C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity- I put it in paragraphs as soon as I learned how _ducts to avoid flying fruit_ Sorry!

****

Yami's AnGeL- Thanks!

****

Yami's AnGeL- Thanks again! I didn't think it was that original but I'll go with your opinion!

****

Yami's AnGeL- Glad you think so! My friends thought I was crazy when I said that!

****

setobsessed- Thanks for telling me to save it in html format! Never would have figured that out my self!

****

setobsessed- I know! He is so OOC! I went back and read it after not even thinking about if for forever and laughed at how OOC he is!

****

Yami's AnGeL- Sorry I made you all think something really good was going to happen! Didn't mean to!

****

Sol-leks- He'll know as soon as I start writing the story again!

****

Riykon- I don't think it's going anywhere either but I'll try

****

The Pharaohs Light and Dark- Not sure when Kaiba will learn about their powers but eventually Kaiba will tell them the glowy eye story is true!

****

Daine- Thanks!

****

Gin Ryu-chan- Thanks for telling me that you have to sign in for reviews! Think of all the reviews I could have had if I had known! sob

****

sTaR SnipEr- Thanks!

****

Lady-Luck-666- Hey! That's an awesome idea! Too bad I didn't think of it!

****

Kourumi- Thanks!

****

Sprite- Sorry! I'll finish it someday! Soon I hope…

****

Kanimoto- Thanks!

****

Fire of Wolves- Thanks! I try to be original.

****

Death87- I swear I'll try to finish. I hate those people with good stories that won't update even though they've got a bunch of people telling them to… I'm such a hypocrite

****

Lady-Luck-666- I will

****

Sunfalling- Kitty's not my favorite either but she's pretty cool so whatever. And about Seto and Lance it'll be fun.

****

Gin Ryu-chan- Thanks for the info!

****

The Pharoahs Light & Dark- Thanks for the info!

****

Anonymous- Thanks for the info!

****

Morning Mist- Thanks for the great sites!

****

Lynx Wings- Yay! Guilt tripping worked on someone! Thanks!

****

Sol-leks- Thanks for the info!

****

Lady Elithraniel- Ooh! Another person thinks it's original!

****

Rebecca Hashacha- Good idea! I'm not sure if it would work though. I'm pretty stuborn. Took me a year to start this thing again

****

C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity- Thanks for the info!

****

Kanimoto Thunderkin Riryoku- Thanks!

****

Rayven- Sorry for the wait, I'm back!

****

Gin Ryu-chan - Yay! More info! Thanx!

****

Lex-chan AKA Paikea Ender- Thanks

****

Luis - I will!

****

Mistress-knowledgetree-9- Thanks for the information

****

Moony-Black- I know you're my friend but you didn't have to review every chapter and get Elly to too!

****

some lunitic that watches 2 much anime - thanks for the info

****

Seto- I will so you can!

****

qt12142 - thanks! I will

****

Elly-Black- Thanks Elly, glad you enjoyed it

****

Seto Kaiba- I will

****

Kinari- Thanx for the info

****

Kikoken- sorry I'll work on that. I'm working on it.

****

Silverdrake- Thanks for your help and the next chapter is coming soon

****

Tomgirl27- Thanks for the info

****

SugarSorceress09- I'll update soon! Thanks for your help!

****

Ruth 4 Kai- I like your site!

****

IMPROVED Uber Rei Model 06- abandoned is such a strong word, kinda made me feel like updating again

****

Bakagami101- Thanks

****

I'VEGOTHEPOWER!!!!!! - aww, you guilted me into it. I love to be the best!

And **everyone who e-mailed me** at my home address. I love you all and you make me feel loved. I'll try to finish the story no matter what for you! If I missed anyone I'm sorry and I thank you more! I'll try to update soon

CHAPTER TEN IS PART OF THE STORY NOW!


End file.
